clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sith Cub
{|width="100%" cellspacing="10" style="background: grey;" |-align="center" |Discussion Page Click here to post a Message! [[Archive:November 2008|'November 2008']] | [[Archive:December 2008|'December 2008']] | [[Archive:January 2009|'January 2009']] | [[Archive:February 2009|'February 2009']] | [[Archive:March 2009|'March 2009']] {| style="background:silver;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Talk Page EPF hey sith can u plz check out the epf missions discussion page ~~The IP who edited the epf missions~~ Erm... what am i suppost to be looking at ... lol --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 15:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) i added hallowen and summer and christmas missions o ok - thx! Dont vandal my pages agin tho... --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 09:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Im sorry about that it was my brother he got on my account and vandalized until i changed the pass' SORRY HE SAID HE WONT VANDALIZE AGAIN k - well make sure he doesnt :D --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 09:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Um, sith why metalmanager blocked me when i edited the missions?! Sith Cub shop Sith, it's been deleted. The same happened to my shop, the Kong-Mart!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 19:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) O well - plan B! Ill probably get it up and running again! --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 19:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) gl with yours :) Sith Cub Shop Hey Sith, When is your shop '''EXACTLY' gonna open? I wanna see it a lot. Im sorting somthing out with sharkbate concerning "copyright isses" - when im done ill release the date! :) --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 20:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Your Shop LOOK IT'S COPYING ME AND SHARK STOP MAKING IT! *We've deleted it 3 times. *One more time and you get an unaward from ''both of us. *Another time you get blocked. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Meeting Meet me in the town on Klondike RIGHT NOW!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 11:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ok --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 11:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hia sith cub i would like to meet you now on plaza in frozen--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 11:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ok ill b right there --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 11:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Aunt Arctic u saw aunt arctic! put Template:Seen AA on ur page! this template is made by myself! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 15:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Do you know how to go on the shoutbox?--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 15:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) sry i dont. people keep mentiong it but i have no idea what they mean. sry --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 15:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Invite YOU ARE HEREBY INVITED TO THE 2ND BIRTHDAY OF SHEEPMAN. SEE HERE. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 08:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) badge hey! ive made some templates! choose ur template below! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 10:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Awards Logo How did you make that Sith cub awards logo?--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I used a logo maker program... Click Here --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 17:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I used Print Screen! Thanks for complimenting my logo, anyway!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) np... why dont you put a TM logo by it for professioniality! --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 17:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE:shop Yes, you can make your shop now. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks meatal your the best! but im going to think up some ideas in my sleep... and ill remember to put that shops are copyright to you on the page. :P Thanks! --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 18:57, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111’s Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that’s all! If you described it perfectly, you’ll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I’m sure it’ll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want 'FREE. ''OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009'' --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 11:46, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop I'd like to go in the 500 (SCPT) contest. I know the rules. I'm not gonna spend anything until I have 500. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Everyone will automatically be entered when they sign up... the first contest ends tomorrow - so you might win! Also everyone will recieve a weekly payment tomorrow! --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 13:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) You can also earn 50 pts when you beat me in any multiplayer game in clubpenguin... so if you wanna meet up just ask! i challenge you to card-jitsu like the title i challenge you to card-jitsu just set up the time in my talk page and my username is minisure25 on club penguin i am not a member i am not a member in club penguin ok - im in the ski lodge now --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 14:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) shop suggestion Hi Sith! I've been on your shop and I've noticed that they are fairly similar to each other. For example, we both have transfer centers, shopping cards, weekly payments, help desks and simialr currency symbols. Originally, I was going to make a copyright claim, but now, I want to form a business partnership with you! We could create a fictional company, like Wikia Shops.inc, and say both our shops are divisions of said company! We could even offer an exchange rate between our two currencies! What do you think? Also, my shop is the Kong-Mart. --[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Shop Copyright Sith, I'm afraid your shop is ridiculously similar to mine. I mean, we both have Transfer Centers in the same style, Shopping Cards, similar currency symbols, weekly payments and help desks. I would like to form a business partnership with you, under one fictional company called Wikia Shops Inc. If you do not a gree, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to change your shop. Happy selling!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 09:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ill think about it... --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 09:07, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I'd like you to change the way your transfer center is designed, because mine is exactly the same, and slightly alter your currency symbol. By that I mean at least get rid of the triangular brackets. Aside from that I'm fine!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 09:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok - ill get to work! Should be done within the hour! --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 09:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! For doing this, I'll give you 200<(K)> instead of 100<(K)> if you join the Kong-Mart!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 09:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks ill join in a bit... also i liked your idea of an exchange rate from <(K)> to '''{~SCpts~}! Maybe we could work that out sometime! Yeah! I noticed your shop was a bit more expensive than mine, so I thought it should be a bit heavy on your side. (For example 1<(K)> is 2'{~SCpts~}') Yea, that sounds good... we could add that 1<(K)> is {(2 SCpts)} on our shop pages... Wait a mo... That's what we could use our transfer centers for! --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 09:28, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I think youve just got an amazing idea! so well use our tranfer centers to transfer <(K)> to '{(SCpts)}? Agreed? --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 09:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC) hey can you guys include the Alien Creation Shop? I will soon have other items! like ''Luck of the Penguin' merchandise, Create Your Alien Story, etc. my currency is <(AB)> (Alien Bucks) Sign up and both of you get 10,000 <(AB)>--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 09:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed! I think we might have the record for Longest Continuous Talk Page Conversation! Yea lol! So how will we word our transfer centers? I'm guessing you skipped my question?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 09:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I would just keep it the same as before, but to the Sith Cub Shop from the Kong Mart and vice-versa, instead of to one account on the same shop. Alrighty! But we must remember to look at eachothers transfer centers alot! --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 09:49, 29 March 2009 (UTC) And BTW can we keep this exclusive to The Sith Cub Shop and Kong-Mart? Ok. Sorry Ben! *whistles* ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 09:57, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I can get my Sith Cub Shop balence card right? Code1125 18:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Yes - im just updating the shop now :) --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 18:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hey i know its very soon but can i challenge u to a dance challenge? thanks respond Code1125 18:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ~~ Sure - what server? --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 18:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Frosty meet me backstage first pb is there!Code1125 18:24, 29 March 2009 (UTC) k - im in the backstage - finally! --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 18:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) NO MORE! Please take off the Copyright symbols, policies, laws/rules, and all of it. '''NO MORE COPYRIGHTS!!' All these cause are bad fights, arguments, yelling/screaming and more. If you want to prevent a Crisis, please delete all copyright-related things on your Sub-Pages. Thank you! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 19:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ok - glad to see this has taken place --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub'']] 20:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC)